


O-Christmas Tree

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel finally get a place of their own and decorate it their way in more ways than one.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	O-Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Another Holiday fic I wrote for last year's holiday, but I wasn't satisfied and was too busy to edit. So here I present it as a Christmas in July thing. Hope y'all enjoy.

Snow fell over the city in New Jersey. On the bus ride home, Dipper enjoyed the idea of finally being on break for the holidays. Being a professor allotted him a good amount of time off, and he was planning on using it well. He couldn’t imagine any other way than spending this season with his best friend, sister, and most importantly, the love of his life.

It took many a year for them to finally get to a place where their relationship wasn’t shunned by those around them. They made sure to keep it a secret and play it safe, despite the desire to be open about one another's feelings. Yet when they finished college and decided to finally come out to their friends and family about it, they were met with a lighter reaction than anticipated. 

Some friends said they saw it before they realized it themselves, deciding not to say anything so they wouldn’t put that extra pressure on the twins. Their family held many concerns asking how they came to this decision, and reiterating the risks that this relationship came with. However, after a long talk, Dipper and Mabel let their family know that they knew all that going in, and as long as they had each other they would be fine. 

Mr. and Mrs. Pines showed some resistance, but knowing their children gave them their blessing. Meanwhile, the Grunkles welcomed them with open arms, Stanley not giving much for the law in the first place on the matter and Stanford saying how little such taboos mattered in the grand scheme of things, considering his travels. 

With the weight off their shoulders, the Pines Twins had set off into the world to pursue their respective ventures together. Mabel, having taken her passion for fashion and clothing to the next level, traveled to learn styles and fashion all over the world. Dipper decided to follow in the family business investigating the anomalies and weirdness of the world, thanks to Ford having laid the groundwork for the field with published studies giving rise to opportunities. Together they explored, learned, and loved over the years.

However, they soon decided to settle down, feeling the warriness of traveling and desire to make some roots for themselves.The two of them settled on moving to New Jersey, as they found they had roots there already, but most importantly because their relationship wouldn’t be completely against the law there. Marriage wasn’t an option, but they could wait. They had their whole lives together for that. 

Mabel commuted to New York, taking her talents to the fashion industry of the Big Apple. Dipper got a job as a professor at Backupsmore, teaching in the field of Paranormal Study. This was an easy job to land with Ford as an alumnus of the school, and Dipper being a legacy helped cement him into the position with his already outstanding qualifications. 

The bus lurched to a stop, knocking Dipper out of his deep thoughts of the past. Long bus rides tended to leave him thinking about a number of things. Yet at this time of year, it left him remembering the journey he and Mabel took to get here to have their love. He realized he was a few stops away from his apartment, adding to his anticipation. 

When he talked to Mabel last night, she said she was planning on using some of her vacation time to decorate the apartment for the holiday. Normally this would happen sooner, given Mabel’s enthusiasm for celebrations, but this year left both twins swamped. Dipper agreed of course, but they decided to leave the tree until he got home. A tradition that had been a part of their relationship since before they decided to be a couple.

That day Mabel couldn’t keep her excitement to herself, sending out a barrage of texts that just oozed excitement from the sheer number of exclamation marks, emojis, and capitalizations. Dipper felt the urge to look at his phone every time it vibrated in his pocket. However, he refrained from doing so in the sense that he needed to be a good role model for his students, especially with the strict no phone policy he enforced. Still, when he got a chance between classes, he caught a glimpse and smiled knowing how happy she was. It was always a sure thing to brighten his day. 

The bus stopped again, finally arriving at Dipper's destination. He left the bus and wished the driver a Happy Holiday, who in turn wished him the same. Dipper walked along the snow and salt laden pathway, seeing all the apartment windows adorned with lights and decorations. Seeing such a sight made him more excited to see what Mabel did for their place. What would be the added flair that made the Holidays more Mabel?

As he entered the apartment building he ran into a number of his neighbors who greeted him and thanked him for the treats that Mabel passed out to them. He was not aware of such actions but he figured she would do as much, given her generous nature. Reaching the door to his place, Apartment 618, he noticed that the decorations started right at the entrance. 

A wreath hung down from a hook specially made for doors which centered the peep hole and apartment number. The door wrapped in an array of ribbons that reflected the colors of the season. All of which shined with glitter and touches of rhinestones and sequins.

‘If this is how the door looks, then I can only imagine what I am about to walk into.’ Dipper thought to himself.

He opened the door and was greeted with the most glorious display he had seen in years. Tinsel adorned all spaces in the house that it could hang from, along ceilings to windows and door frames. Lights accompanied these displays as they shone radiantly against the silver and gold colored strings in an array of colors. A plethora of holiday themed figures were set out on any surface that could accommodate them. 

Nutcrackers, angels, Santa Claus, reindeer, snowmen, little snowy village displays. Under these displays she had the appropriate table cloth to adorn the furniture and accent each setup. She even made sure to put out a few decorations related to Hanukkah and centered them around the pictures of them and the Grunkles.

In the corner of the living room was the tree they had picked out the week prior. In contrast to the rest of the apartment it stood bare. No lights, no ornaments, not even a string of tinsel adorned the fragrant little conifer. It warmed his heart to see that she kept to their tradition and made sure to wait for him to decorate the tree. 

With all the traveling in the past and finally being able to settle down, Mabel was able to unleash her full potential with the holiday decorations. In the past their mother had kept a little restriction on how much she could actually do. He could see that slight bit of repression come out in one go now. And it was magnificent. 

“Dipper? Is that you?” Mabel called out from another room. 

“Yeah Mabes. Sorry, I just got caught up in all you’ve done with the place. It’s amazing! Where are you?”

“Just one sec. I am almost done getting the last decoration ready. Just relax and I’ll be out,” She said in a cheery tone. 

“Okay, you sure you don’t need help?”

“Well, if you did that you would ruin the surprise.”

“Alright, as you wish my love.”

As Dipper relaxed on the sofa, now sporting a blanket she made covered in a snowflake pattern, he noticed the arrangement of the living room. The coffee table now was scooted out farther from the couch than usual. In its usual spot was a circular rug that displayed a design with presents of all kinds on it. As his mind was at work piecing together this minor mystery, Dipper failed to realize his sister walked out into the living room before him. 

“I’m happy you noticed the little changes I made. But I don’t think you will solve this little mystery so easily. At least not without a little angelic guidance,” Mabel spoke in a soft lilting voice. 

Dipper looked up to his sister, the other most wonderful sight he could see. He would say she was greater than the decorations themselves in how she made him feel awe-struck. She was dressed differently though. Not at all in her usual Mabel-like attire. He half expected her to be clad in another original festive sweater creation. 

Instead she was in a white robe, one that was most likely opened from the back. It was white, with gold trim lining the sleeves and collar. Attop her head sat her headband, also gold in color and a wire that suspended a halo above her head. And to her back was the piece that tied it all together. Wings, made of what appeared to be felt covered wires and covered in white Christmas lights throughout making her literally glow before him. 

"She really outdid herself this year," he thought. 

“So, my angel. What is it you have planned for us then with this new arrangement?”

“Well, I was thinking that we could do a little something special this year. You know since we have such a nice place for ourselves and all now,” Mabel said in her usually cheery disposition. 

“Well, what were you thinking?”

“Well, before we decorate THE tree. I was thinking I could adorn a different tree.”

“Another tree? But we only have the one here. Did you get another one?”

“Actually, I’ve had this one for a while. You could call it my personal pine tree if you will. Although it would be more accurate to say it is your pine tree.”

As she uttered these words, Mabel reached back and began to undo the string keeping her robe on. As the garment slipped from her form, Dipper’s eyes widened as he saw the glory that was his sister’s beautiful body. Now clad in one of the laciest pieces of lingerie she had ever worn for him. White cloth with intricate snowflake designs ran across her body, accenting her curves, leaving her most sensual zones bare for him to enjoy. However she added a little flair that was only described as a “Mabel Move”. 

All along the outfit were ornaments. Small and simple ones that you could find on any small tree for a table, or desk. Little orbs hung from the strips in a color pattern that matched the decor that surrounded them. Little LED lights were set along the lace almost seamlessly, accompanying the ornaments and accenting the color scheme. However there was a small and simple feature that drew the eye for him. 

Clamped to her nipples were a set of bells. He had noticed when she walked to him there was a distinct ringing in the apartment. He had assumed that the sound was just from a music box Mabel set up somewhere, but it seemed out of sync with any tune he had heard before. It was good to see his suspicions answered. 

“So, based on that expression, I take it you like it?” Mabel said with a giggle and striking a pose. 

“Very much. Must have been one hell of a project for you.”

“Well, I had a little help from the lingerie department at my company. I helped them design it and they gave me a prototype. So expect them to be advertising this about next year. For now though, it is time for us to enjoy this little preview.” She said cupping the crotch of his pants and gestured to the floor where a tree skirt laid before him. 

Dipper stood up from the couch and began shedding his clothes. He laid himself upon the colorful piece of fabric and readied himself for decorating. With a giggle she looked at him with anticipation. Stepping over him, she knelt down and straddled his waist. His member was nestled right at her slit where he could feel warm. It felt absolutely wonderful against his bare flesh. 

Mabel leaned down to kiss him, adding more pressure to his shaft resulting in a pleasurable grunt. She knew he liked it as his grunt led into a moan while she rolled her hips upon meeting his lips. Feeling the warmth and pulse of her brother added to her own slickness, sliding more smoothly as she grinded on his member. 

After a few moments of feeling and loving each other, Mabel decided it was time. 

"I do believe it is time to put your angel on the tree now Dip-dop," she said in a sultry tone. 

Dipper nodded, feeling his cock twitch and throb under her. He was definitely ready to be decorated. She giggled at how much she could get him going still. A sure sign she managed to keep their love life fresh. With a raise of her hips and some guidance from her hand, she placed her twin's member to her dripping sex. 

Before lowering herself she shot Dipper a wink before telling him "Merry Christmas Bro Bro" and taking him in with a single smooth motion. Both gave a moan of pleasure simultaneously. Mabel began to roll her hips, cooing in pleasure as she felt her favorite person in the world stir her insides, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her.

Dipper laid there, drinking in the delectable sight before him. The way she moved her body was like poetry in motion. He knew from past experience that he was in good hands with her on top and preferred to let her be in control. What he did contribute was small and subtle. A slight roll of his hips, his hands caressing over whatever sensitive spot he could find and reach for. It may not seem like much, but to Mabel it was perfect. 

The twins continued, the room filled with soft moans and gasps as they loved one another. They have made love many times before, since they were teenagers first discovering their sexual nature, and still to this moment it held the same fire and passion that they held for each other since then. 

Dipper caught a hitch in his breath and moaned out his sister's name. Mabel in kind returned the sentiment saying his. They felt the tightening of their bodies as they built up to their orgasms, ready to reach it simultaneously. Despite being told it was okay to release whenever he was ready, Mabel loved how Dipper would hold out for her the best he could so they could reach such ecstasy together. 

Mabel leaned down to kiss her lover as soon as she reached her peak. Pure orgasmic bliss crashed over her as Dipper filled her with his own. Their kiss resonated with a hum of pleasure between them. When they broke their kiss, they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Dipper."

"Merry Christmas Mabel."

The two laid together for a while, basking in the afterglow of their love. They continued to kiss, caress, and cuddle each other. Loving every second of it. It was then Mabel decided to get up off of Dipper. As she lifted off him, a bit of cum dribbled out and onto him.

"I guess you made this a white Christmas for me, huh Dip dop?" Mabel giggled. 

Dipper smiled and shook his head at the joke. He truly did love everything about her. Even the cringe worthy humor was endearing from her. They proceeded to get dressed for their evening in more comfortable clothing, Mabel in particular removing her intricate lingerie for one of Dipper's old shirts and a pair of shorts. 

The night went on as planned, with the twins decorating the tree together. They placed a good number of ornaments on the tree, many of which having a theme of pairs and dynamic duos. The last ornament to be placed was the angel sitting atop the tree. Mabel looked over to Dipper and waggled her brow. Dipper gave her a chuckle and pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead. 

The two sat back down on the couch, Mabel wrapped up in her brother's arms as they cuddled into one another admiring their work. The tree shined and shimmered. It truly tied together the whole apartment. Not even department stores could have made a more festive scenery. 

Mabel nuzzled into his chest, while Dipper caressed her and kissed the top of her head. A warmth spread through both of them, but a particular flutter rose up in Mabel when Dipper's hand lazily drifted over her stomach. 

They didn't set gifts out that night, but Mabel was even more excited this year as she thought of one particular gift she was going to give him. A surprise she had been waiting to tell him about, but wouldn't be there for quite some time. She placed her hand over his, letting their fingers intertwine. 


End file.
